


Single dad

by Junnielvr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Doyoung the wing man, I love Irene so much in this fanfic, I love Taeil, Kindergarten teacher Moon Taeil, M/M, Mention of Death, Single dad Johnny, We need more Johnil in this world, angst ?¿, it’s my first fanfic so idk how to tag, johnny is a mess but we love him for this, just a johnil ceo and kindergarten ff who no one asked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnielvr/pseuds/Junnielvr
Summary: Johnil au in which the cold hearted ceo falls in love with the kindergarten teacher❝ do u know thatyour father is hot ❞❝ thank you forthe complement ❞
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Single dad

Johnny suh, South Korea's richest and successful CEO. The man isn't only rich and successful he is also a stunning men, every woman wants him. The gorgeous CEO is also a single dad with a lovely daughter named, Alley Suh. 

Johnny heard a knock on his door. He placed the pen in his hand down on the table and looked up from his paper work " Come in" shouted Johnny and looked at the door, for the person to come in. The person pressed down the doorbell and pushed the door. Johnny lips started to press into a thin line. He was curious who it would be. As soon as he saw who it was, his mouth started to form into a smile.

"Daddy!" Screamed the little child and ran towards johnny. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap, he stroke his hands through the beautiful long straight black hair of the kid.

Johnny looked at the door again, as he heard a person coughing. 

It was Doyoung, one of his closest friends.

"I think you forget about me" looked doyoung at them both with a curious face. Alley started giggling. Johnny smiled to it. He love it when his daughter giggled or laughed. Her smile was so, lovely and adorable.

"Sweetie, could you wait outside? daddy needs to talk to doyoung" stated Johnny and looked at the child who sits on his lap, holding a large teddy bear. Alley takes her eyes off of the large teddy bear and looked into her father eyes. Johnny could see the disappointment in her eyes. 

"I'm coming soon sweetie, wait here" placed Johnny a soft kiss on his daughter cheek and putted her on the chair where Johnny sat and walked out of his room with doyoung. 

They were both standing in the hallway and glanced at each other "Johnny, It's slowly time to sign her into a kindergarten. She is soon five years old " requested Doyoung and twisted the pen in his finger.

It was true, Alley turns soon five years old and should be signed into a kindergarten. Johnny is already searching for a while but he didn't found yet a good one.

"I know" replied Johnny and stepped a step back "I'm already searching for a while but I just can't find a good one" groaned Johnny and rubbed his neck. 

"Okay, then let me search for you a good kindergarten" replies Doyoung and made his way to the cafeteria and left Johnny standing there in the floor clueless.

Someone pulled him on his blazer and made him look down, it was Alley, sitting on the floor with her large teddy bear and hugging it tight.

HOME

"Daddy!" yelled Alley to get her father's attention. She was standing at the door of her fathers home office. Her dad was doing some work again.

"What is sweetie?" turned Johnny around with his chair to see what Alley is doing.

"Can you play with me?" asked alley with a sad tone. the chance of Johnny playing with her, were low but she still wanted to try. Asking is never bad

"Alley, I would love it but you see that I'm busy. Maybe a next time?" Johnny got up from his chair and went towards Alley and got on his knees. He slowly placed his thumb on alley cheeks and stroked them softly. 

She grabbed her dad's thumb and putted it away from her cheeks. Johnny was shocked. It looked like as if she got mad. Alley glanced at her father mad. She just wanted to play with her father. Why can't her dad play with her once? It's always "Alley, sweetie you know I'm busy" it was enough for her. Her dad is doing lately nothing with her. Alley knows that her dad is a busy CEO but couldn't he take off a day and do something with his daughter? or was it to hard for him? 

Alley stood up still holding the teddy bear and gave her dad a glance "You always say next time but it will never give a next time. It's always a lie. Why can't you just do something with me?" a tear ran down of the child cheeks. she hugged her teddy bear tight and ran to her room and locked the door.

Johnny only starred at his daughter running. it make him feel miserable. "I'm such a shitty dad" said Johnny with a strident voice. "Why can't I be a good dad?" he clenched both of his fist and hit them on the ground a painful groan came out of his mouth. It hurted but he didn't care. He hurted his daughter so often, he deserved this.

Taeil phone ringed. he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked who it could be "Doyoung? why are you calling me?" asked Taeil with a curious voice. It was long ago when doyoung called him the last time or they meet. 

"I need a favor" Taeil sighed as he heard the sentence "Taeil you are a kindergarten teacher. Or? yeah, I'm right and I have a friend who has a four years old daughter who will turn soon five years old and still isn't signed into a kindergarten so, could you accept her?" doyoung ended the sentence and waited for an answer from Taeil 

"Let me think about it" answered Taeil and a small giggle came out of his mouth "Yes or no please answer fast I don't have the patience now" it sounded like as if Doyoung would be begging but we all know Kim Doyoung would never beg for something.

"Okay, I will accept her. Send me some information about her and I will call you when she can come" told Taeil and started walking to get a paper and a pen "Can I know her name already?" Taeil was ready to write the name of the young girl down. 

"Alley Suh" said doyoung fast. 

"A pretty name" thought Taeil and wrote the name down on the paper. 

"And the name of the father and the mother?" questioned Taeil and was curious. The last name Suh was quite familiar to him 

"It's a single father and I will tell you the name later and call me when she can come" and with that sentence doyoung ended the conversation and hanged up. Taeil got curious and wanted to know who the father is of the child.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this fanfic :) this fanfic is also available on Wattpad :D English is NOT my mother language so it may have some typos and it was also my first time writing a fanfic so it may not be that smooth ☹️


End file.
